Chemistry
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Winry and Edward finally get together, but their first date ends up being Ed helping her study for a chemistry test. Of course, the studying plan didn't last for long... EdWin AU oneshot.


**(A/N) Yet another Ed and Winry oneshot right? Well, they're what sells so why stop at one right? XD Well anyway, this is for a writing contest on gaia online. When I saw it allowed fanfiction, it suddenly hit me. I haven't written hardly any fanfiction lately. It's quite a tragedy isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... I do however own you. You heard me, I OWN YOUR ASS!**

"Mmm..." my eyes cracked open a bit, but quickly fell shut again, "Where...?" I heard my cell phone ringing loudly, forcing me to open my eyes again. I reached into my pocket and answered it irritated, "Hello?"

"Winry?" the voice on the other line laughed, "You're not just waking up are you?"

"Yeah... what time is it?" I yawned, trying to figure out who it was that I was talking to, the voice sounded familiar...

"It's noon, you were supposed to meet Al and I here at-"

"ED!" I yelled suddenly waking up, "Wait... noon... it can't be..." I looked at the clock on my dresser, "Dammit."

"Who did you think it was?" he asked sarcastically, "Anyway, the movie already started... do you want to catch the next showing?"

"Ah!" I jumped up, flinging the papers off my desk everywhere. Apparently I'd fallen asleep there; I noted the drool stains in my textbook. "I'm so sorry! I was up late studying for that chemistry test on Monday, and..." I rambled on as I scrambled to put on a tank top and a miniskirt.

"It's fine.." he grumbled, I could tell he was trying to hold his temper, "just... get down here, alright?" He said sighing.

I smiled to myself, as I laced up my boots. Ed was probably making that cute frustrated face he always does when he's upset with me and doesn't want to show it. "Sure thing! See you there, bye." I hung up and stuffed the phone into the pocket of the jacket I shrugged on. "Grandma?" I called downstairs, "Can I get a ride to the movie theater?"

-

I sat in the passengers seat fidgeting, I hated traffic. We were within a mile of the shopping center, but stuck in bumper to bumper traffic none the less. I looked out the window eagerly, I'd been looking forward to this all week, but I couldn't quite remember why. Sure, I was hanging out with my best friends, but we did that everyday. There was something special about this time, but I couldn't remember why.

I felt guilty about forgetting, but my head had been filled with chemistry lately, we had a huge test coming up, and that was my worst class. Ironically enough it was Edward's best. Even Alphonse was better at chemistry than I was... and he was still a sophomore, in biology.

I looked ahead at the cars in front of us, _If I were driving I'd run over everyone else_, in pursuit of what was waiting for me, I thought to myself mischievously. Maybe that was why I failed the drivers education test... twice. Not that I felt bad about it, Ed failed four times. Something about driving too aggressively.

I already had a car, my grandma and I had built it over a year ago, and I loved it. I sat back imagining myself driving it, Ed in the passengers seat, his arm around me, he leans over to-

A honking horn in the distance wakens me from my fantasy. I sighed at the thought of returning to reality. _Maybe I should ask Ed to help me study..._ I thought as I pulled out my cell phone. I was still anxious, even if we were finallymoving.

Two text messages, one of them was from Ed, the other from Al. The one from Ed had come a few minutes before he'd called earlier that morning, it read:

**Where the hell r u? :O**

I snickered and opened up the second one, it was from Al. I checked the clock. He had just sent it recently. He said:

**Winry? Where r u? I cnt ditch u 2 2gether if u dnt sho up. :)**

I smiled, blushing a little. Al knew about my infatuation with Ed. He even encouraged it for some reason, instead of getting jealous like Edward did when he found out I liked someone. Of course he was just too blind to realize that he was the one he was envious of. He was only jealous as a friend though, and the thought of him actually liking me had never crossed my mind...

Okay, well it HAD, and I was excited to find out. The more I thought of it, I remembered a conversation I'd had with Al. It was about that weekend...

"OH MY GAWD!" I screamed looking at the message again, Al was going to set it up so Ed and I were on a date without Ed knowing. "I can't believe I forgot.." I said devastated, speed texting Al back.

"Winry," my grandmother sounded annoyed, "what on earth is wrong?"

"Oh, I just forgot to charge my phone battery," I laughed nervously, "that's all."

-

After a lot of last minute brushing my hair in the car, I stepped out into the parking lot, frantically looking for the brothers. I caught sight of Ed's bright red jacket and raced towards it.

I froze a few yards away, realizing Al was nowhere in sight.

Have you ever gotten into something thinking you're going to surprise someone, but they turn around and surprise you? That complete and utter shock?

That's exactly what I felt when I saw Ed turn around to face me, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

A rush of adrenaline sent me running forward, "Ed?" I asked, trying to calm myself down, and control my blushing cheeks.

"Hey," he smiled awkwardly as I stopped a foot in front of him, "here." He held out the flowers for me, his face as red as his coat.

I smiled brightly, I couldn't help it. I was so incredibly happy, I reached out and grabbed Ed, instead of the flowers, pulling him into a hug. I laughed, "Al is so awesome."

"I thought I was the one you liked." Ed smirked back.

-

Ed and I had known each other since we were five, we were neighbors, and had gone to the same kindergarten. I'd have crushes on him on and off all throughout our friendship, but they'd become even more serious once we'd entered high school. Countless times had I heard some girl admit to having a crush on him, causing jealous to rage in me. Not that he ever paid attention to that sort of thing... well not until...

"It's not that hard," Ed stretched out on his couch, "I told you before, the chemical components are-"

"This is a sucky first date." I groaned, picking up the science book sitting next to me on the floor.

"It's not my fault you suck at chemistry." he said casually. I opened the book up and started scanning the pages carefully.

"First of all," I saw Ed's arm reached over my shoulder, turning to a different part of the book, "you're on the wrong page."

I turned my head to find my face only inches away from Ed's. At first he looked surprised, but didn't move, for that I was thankful. When our eyes met, I felt a desiring connection. An attraction I just couldn't put into words, passion just didn't seem to cover it. It was embarrassing, to have feelings like that, but I still had them.

Edward leaned in closer, his golden blonde hair falling in his face, accenting his gorgeous amber eyes. I tilted my head slightly; he leaned in closer.

Impatiently I forced myself forward and our lips met, causing all the tension in the room to be released, and the sparks to fly. Not ever had I tasted anything so sweet. He pulled away lightly, and blew his burning hot breath onto my lips causing me to crave for more. I leaned in again but instead of doing the same, he spoke, "Shouldn't you be studying?" his voice was low.

"I am" I smirked softly, wrapping my arms around his neck, "don't you feel the chemistry?"

"It _is_ my favorite subject," he pulled me into another kiss, his hand now on my cheek.

I didn't really mind if I failed my test, that would just mean I'd have to get a tutor, and I already had someone in mind...

**(A/N) Not one of my longer ones, but hey, it's still the sweet, EdXWin, fun you all love right? XD Well, I hope you enjoyed, be sure to review!**


End file.
